


Intuition

by orphan_account



Category: Hall & Oates (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash, i think i've seen like one (1) hall n oates fic on the web and that's a travesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the missing link.





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> short thing inspired by the lyrics of h&o's song 'intuition', but set in the early 80s.  
> slight au in that the guys are still friends/writing partners with the allen sisters but daryl isn't romantically involved w/sara

It’s been most unusual -- John and Daryl caught in a rare bout of writer’s block, and not even Sara or Janna able to make a breakthrough when they had come round for a visit. Most of the day has been spent in a rut, the guys lounging in the summer heat Daryl's apartment.   
  
They’re sat on Daryl’s well-worn maroon leather couch. The coffee table is buried in half-empty glasses, scattered papers and guitar picks, and a tiny drum machine right beside Daryl’s Casio synth. In between half-assed song ideas, John chain-smokes while Daryl laments about his taper-legged jeans, totally inappropriate for the weather and rather uncomfortable -- but he’s just too damn comfortable on the couch to go change. John, clad in denim cutoffs, rolls his eyes and smirks at him.   
  
It's in the middle of leaning over to cuff his jeans that something  _ clicks  _ and draws Daryl back to the keyboard, the music suddenly flowing from him like a broken dam. John quickly stubs out his cig, grabs his guitar and follows Daryl's lead.    
  
There's something about this newfound number that's got Daryl's fingers in a frenzy. His hands twist and tangle into one another on the keys. John's drawing from him, pulling out these rich chords on his acoustic. It's a curious little feedback loop. This is how they operate -- playing off of each other, staying in tune with each other's thoughts. Something coming from nothing, and just accepting it. They haven't been wrong yet (early critics be damned).    
  
Riding high on the feeling of synchronicity, Daryl trails off from the riff, gets up into John’s space and kisses him.   
  
It takes but a split second for John to catch on and match Daryl, move with him, continue their exchange in this new way.   
  
Kissing John is weird. His mustache scratches. His cologne fills Daryl's nostrils. His body heat makes Daryl feel like he’s snuggling up to a radiator. And yet, it...isn't weird at all. John's lips are plush, his mouth wet. He tastes of cigarettes and spearmint gum, the same kind Daryl gave him a piece of earlier.    
  
Daryl could do this for hours.    
  
When they break for air (their lips parting with a delicious little smack that sends something stirring low in Daryl's gut), Daryl cups the back of John's head and touches their foreheads together. They sit still, breathing easy.    
  
"Is this the part where we start writing a bunch of ballads for each other?" John says, after a spell. All smiles, his lips reddened and damp, eyes dark and loving.    
  
“Got some new inspiration,” Daryl replies, knowing he's got the biggest, goofiest smirk on his own face as he tangles his fingers in John's hair. The missing link, something that Janna and Sara weren't able to get at in the song earlier.

John breathes out a laugh. 

“Maybe not all that new, though,” he says slowly. 

Daryl beams. “Yeah, no,” he agrees. “Not really.” 

He gives John a peck before turning back to the Casio.

“So...I’m thinking this should be called ‘Intuition’...”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and critiques welcome as always.  
> hmu @brotherlode on tumblr if ya wanna talk about more totally gay 80s rockstars and shit!!


End file.
